Nevermore The Raven
Character Information "With regards to Nevermore The Raven, rumor about him has served Gaia better as inspiration to the cubs than any legend or truth Galliards tell at the moot. Dread is a good motivator, and in these days motivation is in short supply." Bends The Will of Giants, Shadow Lord Caern leader of the Broken Bridge Sept, Romania. Torn pages from the Silver Record are rumored to tell the tale of the Wolf who hunts Wolves. Of course, this rumor is neither confirmed or denied by the Galliards in the know. The torn pages are never spoken of, and yet evidence of their existence remain. Nevermore is rumored to be a descendant of a Garou who over the last two and half centuries hunted down and slew traitors to the nation, those who had failed Gaia or had broken the Litany, as he bares the same name. This is a duty that Nevermore The Raven takes seriously. Whether the legends are true or not is immaterial to Nevermore, the rumors are enough to keep the Garou whispering, and the least they know of his true origins the better. Truth be told, Nevermore The Raven is the same wolf who hunted the Wolves 200 years ago, and he has not shirked from his task since. Longer lived than many of his peers, he has kept his true rank a secret from the Garou nation for nearly a hundred years, fostering the rank of Adren as a suitable cover for his years of experience and his true age. He is relatively new to the Sept of the Lost and Found, and a staunch traditionalist, who begrudgingly bows to the wisdom of the Caern leader, Breaks-the-Chains, who shares his traditionalist views, yet from Nevermore's standpoint, uses leniency way too much for a Silver Fang who earned his position. He is emotionless, cold and empty inside to a certain degree. Whatever emotion he may have is buried deep within a labyrinth of time and memory that has seen horrors far greater than even the eldest of his Sept. He does not look upon the younger beneath him as weak or pathetic, but views even those of official higher rank than him as having much to prove. He could pull rank at any moment should he choose to, but he did not become the effective killer he is through the impatience of rage. Make no mistake, Nevermore is a killer, and his Raven form is a foreshadowing of fate to any who see it. He lives up to his namesake, as the Raven who brings the past to his prey, so they can repent before they are taken. Impassioned he may be, but every Garou deserves a chance to repent, even the most vile of BSD. Repentance or no, the result is always the same: death. As the Litany says, never suffer the weak to live, but it says nothing about not teaching them the folly of their ways. Knowing all too well how to hurt Garou, his talents are often utilized (and wasted, according to him), to extract information from a captured enemy. If there is one thing Nevermore understands well, it is the use of fear. Allies Camp: Tuatha de Fionn Rumors The Cubs today have way to much bravado, not enough action. He always gains far more than he looses. The Wolf who hunts Wolves is said to have forged the Klaive of Erebus, a Grand Klaive forged from the molten silver of Erebus itself. If such a thing exists, Nevermore hasn't revealed it to anyone in recent years. He hunted his own pack mates and killed them all. Edgar Allen Poe's Story "The Raven" may not have been just a story. His personal totem may or may not be the Storm Crow itself. This is only attributed to the rumored execution of his former pack leader, Shadows of Glory, a Philodox Shadow Lord who went insane during the final weeks of the Apocalypse. The Raven Tattoo on his back is an exact replication of his former pack leader's tattoo, which was a fetish that allowed him to shift into Raven form. Whether this was by blessing of Grandfather Thunder or by curse, is unknown. Category:Player Character